Just You
by n4oK0
Summary: No Summary. Just another WONKYU FF. One Shot. Special Pairing of KANGMIN, YUNJAE, and GTOP. BL, AU, OOC. Warning: Typos and Gaje. Enjoy.


**Title : ****Just You**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu, Kangmin, a bit of Yunjae and GTop

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Romance, BL, AU, OOC

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Siwon P.O.V**

"Siwon, Kyuhyun menghubungimu lagi. Kau mau terima?" tanya Kangin hyung setelah dia memberitahu jati diri penelepon yang sejak dua minggu lalu berusaha secara terus menerus menghubungiku baik melalui ponselku, telepon rumah, telepon kantor, bahkan sampai menghubungi ponsel kakak keduaku, Choi Youngwoon atau lebih dikenal Choi Kangin.

"Malas hyung. Biarkan saja." Jawabku sesuka hatiku. Aku memang tidak mau menerima telepon atau bertemu muka dengan Jung Kyuhyun itu. Tidak sekarang dan juga nanti.

Aku merasakan tangan besar dan kuat milik Kangin hyung mengacak rambutku sayang. Dengan perlahan dia ikut duduk di sofa persis di sampingku. Aku bisa merasakan arah pandangannya lekat ke arahku. Lama kelamaan, aku menjadi risih juga karena Kangin hyung hanya terus memandang dan tidak berkata apapun juga.

"Apa sih hyung?! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau membuatku takut."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menatap wajah tampan adikku sendiri. Ya, meski ketampananmu tidak sebanding denganku dan Seunghyun hyung sih, tapi cukuplah membuat semua pekerja ditempatku baik wanita maupun pria _uke_ menoleh dan ingin menjadi kekasihmu."

"Aish! Mereka itu menyebalkan. Padahal aku sudah sering katakan kepada mereka kalau aku tidak berminat karena aku punya…"

"Kyuhyun." Sela Kangin hyung, memotong ucapan yang seharusnya tidak akan pernah aku utarakan lagi. Sial! Kenapa mulut ini tidak mengerti hati dan perasaanku sih?!

"Kau ini… Siwon, Siwon… Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih?! Sudah tahu kau itu cinta mati sama Kyuhyun, masih saja sok jual mahal." Tukas Kangin hyung sambil terus saja mengacak rambutku. Aish! Kenapa dia senang sekali mengacak rambutku?! Apa hyungku ini tak tahu tindakan menghancurkan tatanan rambutku?!

"Aish! Hyung! Jangan mengacak rambutku! Berantakan!" seruku kesal sambil menepis tangan Kangin hyung. Tapi percuma saja, tenaganya lebih besar dari aku dan hasilnya dia tetap saja mengacak rambutku bahkan mulai menggelitiku. Meski aku berpikir bahwa Kangin hyung seperti anak kecil, tapi aku tetap tertawa terbahak-bahak karena kegelian. Aku mungkin saja akan menangis karena geli jika tidak ada satu suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan Kangin hyung yang ingin membuatku mati tertawa.

"Hyung. kau sudah siap? Ayo berangkat. Nanti kita bisa terlambat." Tegur suara tersebut dari arah dapur. Ah, ternyata hanya Sungmin hyung, kekasih kakakku Kangin yang suka seenaknya ini.

"Sebentar sayang, aku harus mengurus bayi besar ini dulu. Dia terus saja merajuk gara-gara pacarnya selingkuh."

"Selingkuh? Siapa? Kyunnie maksudnya?"

"Memang pacar Siwon ada berapa sampai kau bertanya seperti itu sayang?!" ingat Kangin hyung sambil berdiri dan menghampiri Sungmin hyung. Pria besar itu langsung melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping milik Sungmin hyung lalu mengecup pipi putih pemuda penyuka warna pink itu.

Dasar! Kangin hyung mau pamer kemesraan di depanku. Dia sengaja memanas-manasiku. Aku menoleh ke arah lain agar tidak terus menyaksikan kemesraan kedua orang yang akan segera bertunangan itu. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Jika ada Kyuhyun disini aku pasti lebih mesra daripada rakun sialan itu.

3…

2…

1…

Argh! Kenapa pikiranku kembali ke Kyuhyun lagi sih?! Choi Siwon! Lupakan pengkhianat satu itu! Masih banyak pemuda lain yang lebih manis dari Kyuhyun. Masih banyak pemuda menggemaskan dari Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang memiliki bibir tebal dan seksi merekah yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum ketika aku mengucapkan kata cinta, pipi bulat yang akan memerah lucu ketika aku goda, dua mata berwarna coklat indah yang selalu lekat memandangku membuatku lupa daratan, pemuda yang begitu manja namun terkadang jahil, pemuda yang memiliki suara seperti malaikat, pemuda yang…

ARGH! Kenapa semuanya mengarah kepada Kyuhyun!

**End Siwon P.O.V**

"Lihat sayang, ada yang lagi galau." Geli Kangin tak tahan ingin tertawa sepuasnya ketika melihat betapa gusarnya Siwon sekarang. Ah, andaikan saja Choi Seunghyun, kakak mereka berdua tidak sedang dinas ke luar negeri bersama istrinya, Choi Jiyong, mungkin mereka berdua sudah puas menggoda adik kesayangan mereka itu.

"Hush! Kenapa kau senang sekali menggoda Siwon dan bukannya membantu?!" tegur Sungmin pelan dan menepuk dada bidang Kangin yang masih betah memeluknya dari samping. Kangin tertawa kecil mendengar teguran Sungmin tadi dan jadi melupakan niatnya untuk menghubungi Seunghyun dan menceritakan masalah adik mereka tersebut. Dalam sekejap, Kangin mengecup pelipis Sungmin lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada calon tunangannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak perlu membantu anak bodoh itu sayang. Nanti dengan sendirinya dia akan sadar bahwa semua yang terjadi hanya kesalah pahaman saja."

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu saja yakin jika Kyunnie kali ini benar-benar tidak berselingkuh, hyung?"

"Lho? Kau tidak percaya pada Kyunnie?" tanya Kangin sedikit terkejut karena Sungmin seakan meragukan Kyuhyun. Padahal sejak dulu Sungmin lah yang selalu membela Kyuhyun jika dia dan Siwon sedang berselisih pendapat.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Kangin. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mencium singkat leher pria yang sudah merebut hatinya tersebut sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kangin.

"Bukan itu hyung. Aku hanya takut kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar berpaling hatinya. Kau tahu sendiri bukan bahwa Seunghyun hyung itu mempesona. Dia tampan, tinggi, kekar, mandiri, dan meskipun dia terlihat dingin, Seunghyun hyung itu ternyata baik. Dia misterius sekali sehingga setiap gadis atau _uke_ pasti penasaran kepadanya. Meski sudah menikah dengan Jiyong hyung tapi tetap saja Seunghyun itu menjadi incaran. Termasuk Kyunnie." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar tanpa menyadari aura gelap menyelimuti Kangin. Sungmin baru sadar, ketika pelukan Kangin yang sudah erat itu sedikit menyesakan untuknya sampai Sungmin sedikit mengeluh sakit.

"Hyung?" tanyanya bingung dengan gelagat Kangin yang seperti tidak mau melepaskannya itu.

"Kau berani memuji pria lain di depanku Sungminnie? Hm?"

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya kau perlu diingatkan lagi siapa yang berhak atas dirimu Sungminnie sayang."

"Aha… Ahahaha… Hyung, kita sudah terlambat. Kau tahu bukan kalau sampai kita terlambat, Heechul hyung bisa menghabisimu. Dia bisa mengulitimu hidup-hidup jika sampai _fitting_ baju kita tak selesai hari ini." Elak Sungmin, berusaha menghindari ancaman atas tubuhnya, terutama bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti aku yang menelepon Cinderella sangar itu. Hanya acara _fitting_ baju saja, kau tidak perlu cemas sayang. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah… Kau. Harus. Diberi. Hukuman." Tegas Kangin di setiap kata membuat Sungmin melebarkan matanya dan bersiap untuk melarikan diri. Sayang, Sungmin kurang cepat dan nasibnya berakhir di tangan Kangin ketika pria bertubuh kekar itu membopong tubuh Sungmin di bahunya layaknya karung beras.

"GYA! Siwonnie! Tolong aku!" seru Sungmin meminta bantuan kepada calon adik iparnya yang masih terduduk di sofa. Namun, Siwon hanya terpaku di tempatnya sambil memutar matanya malas mendengar teriakan minta tolong dari Sungmin. Dia sendiri bukannya tidak mau menolong calon kakak iparnya itu, tapi Siwon masih sayang dengan nyawanya sendiri. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan rakun mesum yang disebut sebagai kakaknya itu. Apalagi dia masih memiliki masalah sendiri. Masalah yang sebaiknya memang dia hadapi agar cepat selesai. Mau tidak mau, cepat atau lambat, dia pasti harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hhh… Semoga aku tidak lepas kendali ketika bertemu dengannya." Gumam Siwon seorang diri sebelum mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sahabat Kyuhyun, Kim Jaejoong, untuk memintanya mengatur pertemuan antara dia dengan pria manis itu. Meski Siwon sudah memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun tapi dia masih enggan untuk mendengar suaranya. Jadi lebih baik Siwon meminta orang lain untuk membantunya.

Setelah selesai menghubungi Jaejoong, Siwon lalu beranjak ke kamarnya dan bersiap-siap. Tampak Siwon sedikit malas untuk bergerak karena dia tidak mengira Jaejoong akan langsung mengatur pertemuan mereka malam ini juga. Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa jika Siwon ingin Jaejoong membantunya, maka Siwon harus mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun malam ini.

Maka dengan berat hati Siwon menyetujui keinginan Jaejoong. Bukan karena Siwon tidak mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, hanya saja Siwon belum siap bertemu secepat ini dengannya. Siwon masih ragu apakah dia bisa mengkontrol emosinya ketika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Rasa sakit dan kecewa karena perselingkuhan Kyuhyun masih terasa di hatinya. Siwon hanya bisa berharap bahwa pertemuannya kali ini akan menyelesaikan semua permasalahan antara mereka berdua. Baik itu berakhir bahagia atau mereka memang harus berpisah.

**Naolicious Café **

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru café ketika di memasuki tempat tersebut. Mata hitamnya lalu menangkap tiga sosok dengan satu orang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Siwon. Siwon kemudian bergegas menuju tempat ketiga orang tersebut yang berada di ujung café tersebut dan menghadap ke jendela, memberikan pemandangan jalanan kota yang masih ramai meski sudah malam.

"Maaf, kalian menunggu lama?" tanya Siwon sedikit tidak enak karena dia memang terlambat setengah jam dari waktu janjian. Jaejoong, orang yang tadi melambaikan tangannya, menggeleng singkat dan langsung mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk dihadapannya.

Awalnya Siwon ragu untuk duduk di hadapan Jaejoong karena disamping tempat duduk yang ditunjuk oleh Jaejoong sudah ada Kyuhyun yang tampak tak perduli dengan kehadiran Siwon sekarang padahal selama dua minggu ini, Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi Siwon. Siwon yang melihat aksi acuh tak acuh dari Kyuhyun itu lama kelamaan menjadi jengkel. Seharusnya disini Siwon yang bersikap seakan Kyuhyun bukan siapa-siapanya lagi tapi kenapa Siwon menangkap aura tak bersahabat dari Kyuhyun.

Dengan kasar, akhirnya Siwon pun duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Gerakannya sedikit menyenggol Kyuhyun sehingga pemuda manis itu menoleh cepat ke arah Siwon sambil mendelikan matanya.

"Bisa tidak kau duduk dengan tenang?! Kau berlebihan sekali." Cibir Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon menbulatkan matanya memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya jika pemuda itu baru saja menyindirnya.

"Berlebihan?! Aish, bocah ini…"

"Bocah?! Siapa yang bocah?! Kau yang bocah dasar kuda keras kepala!"

"Kuda keras kepala?! Kau… kau… Bakpao berjalan!"

"Bakpao berjalan?! Kau berani menyebutku gendut?! Kau yang kelebihan lemak sehingga lenganmu bergelembung?!"

"Ya, aku berani. Memang kau mau apa, huh?! Dan bagian mana yang kau bilang lemak bergelembung?! Ini otot. Otot! Mungkin kau tidak tahu karena kau hanya punya lemak di perut." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang merasa rahangnya jatuh ketika Siwon mengoloknya seperti tadi. Dengan sangat 'lembut' Kyuhyun memukul belakang kepala Siwon, membuat putra ketiga keluarga Choi itu sedikit tersentak ke depan.

"YAH!" Siwon bermakud membalas perbuatan Kyuhyun ketika matanya menangkap aliran bening menyusuri pipi putih Kyuhyun. Siwon terperanjat dengan airmata Kyuhyun ditambah lagi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menangis dengan keras sehingga beberapa pengunjung di sekitar mereka langsung melihat ke arah mereka, penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sedangkan Siwon kelabakan untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja ingin meminta bantuan Jaejoong dan Yunho ketika dia sadar kedua orang itu sudah kabur sejak Siwon mengatakan kata bocah.

"Dasar orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab." Gerutu Siwon dan kembali mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Hei… Tenanglah. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menangis sih?!" tanya Siwon yang justru semakin mengeraskan tangis Kyuhyun. Panik. Satu kata itu yang membuat Siwon melupakan permasalahan mereka berdua dan melakukan hal yang biasanya bisa membuat Kyuhyun tenang yaitu, memeluknya.

Siwon langsung mendekap Kyuhyun dan membawa wajahnya ke dada bidangnya, membelai lembut rambut ikal kecoklatannya, dan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Siwon berharap Kyuhyun akan berhenti menangis dan benar saja, dalam waktu sekejap tangis Kyuhyun mereda berubah menjadi isakan sampai akhirnya berhenti total. Meski pun begitu, Siwon masih terus memeluk Kyuhyun, takut jika dia melepasnya Kyuhyun akan menangis lagi.

Kyuhyun sendiri, sejak tubuhnya merasakan kehangatan lain yang selalu dirindukannya itu, mulai menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Siwon. Kyuhyun begitu rindu dengan aroma tubuh Siwon kala memeluknya, begitu rindu dengan sentuhan dan kehangatan yang diberikan pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini walau dia tahu dia masih memiliki hal yang harus diselesaikan. Kyuhyun masih harus meluruskan kesalah pahaman antara dirinya dengan Siwon.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih tenang?" tanya Siwon lagi dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Siwon tadi. Ternyata kekasihnya yang merajuk itu masih memperhatikan dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Wonnie. Terima kasih."

"Ah, kalau begitu…"

"Jangan!" Kyuhyun mendekap erat pinggang Siwon ketika pemuda itu bermaksud melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak mau melepaskan Siwon di saat dia masih ingin merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun.

Sementara Siwon, dia sedikit tersentak dengan seruan Kyuhyun tadi. Meski merasa ragu, namun Siwon kembali melingkarkan lengannya di bahu dan punggung Kyuhyun. Beruntung kursi mereka berdekatan sehingga Siwon tidak kesulitan memeluk Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, Siwon menyadari keadaan sekitar mereka. Wajahnya merah padam karena menjadi tontonan gratis pengunjung café. Maka dari itu, Siwon perlahan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat lain. Tempat dimana kita bisa bicara dengan tenang." Usul Siwon. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk setuju dan keduanya lalu meninggalkan café itu menuju tempat lain.

**Kedai Ramen**

"Ada taman yang indah di dekat café tadi. Ada sungai Han yang menenangkan hati. Ya ampun, bahkan aku tidak keberatan di bawa ke taman bermain. Tapi dari semua tempat romantis yang ada di kota ini Choi Siwon-ssi, kau justru membawaku ke kedai ramen?!" keluh Kyuhyun kesal bukan kepalang dengan tingkah Siwon yang membawanya ke sebuah kedai ramen dekat rumah Kyuhyun.

"Aku lapar Kyu. Aku belum makan sejak tadi siang."

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?! Aish! Kalau kau sakit bagaimana Wonnie?!" runtuk Kyuhyun kesal namun sesekali dia menyuapi Siwon dengan kudapan di sela Siwon menikmati ramennya. Keduanya benar-benar seperti pasangan yang akur. Tidak terlihat bahwa keduanya sedang mengalami masalah. Sampai Siwon meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap langsung manik-manik coklat milik Kyuhyun.

"Kyu."

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kau begitu menyukai hyungku? Apa selama ini kau mendekatiku dan menjadi kekasihku karena ingin mendekatinya? Kyu, hyungku itu sudah menikah dan di…"

"Kau pikir aku segila itu hingga mencoba merebut suami orang?! Aku tidak serendah itu Wonnie." Ujar Kyuhyun jengah dengan tuduhan Siwon yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan dirinya seorang _home wrecker_.

"Lalu kenapa kau terus mendekati hyungku? Kau juga sering sekali jalan berdua dengan lelaki lain entah itu Eunhyuk, Dongwook hyung, teman basketku. Kau bahkan pernah kupergoki jalan dengan Yunho hyung, kekasih sahabatmu sendiri. Apa yang kurang dariku sehingga kau terus saja melihat ke arah orang lain?!" keluh Siwon tak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun senang sekali berdekatan dengan lelaki lain. Apa kekasihnya itu tidak paham atau memang sengaja ingin membuatnya cemburu. Atau jangan-jangan,

"Kyu, apakah kau mencintaiku atau hanya aku yang selama ini berpikiran bahwa kita saling mencintai?" duga Siwon dan mengutarakannya langsung kepada Kyuhyun.

"Siwon…"

"Karena jika memang begitu adanya, maka aku rela untuk melep… AWW! KYU! Sakit! Mengapa kau menggigitku?!" gerutu Siwon sambil memegangi tangannya yang digigit oleh Kyuhyun. Gigitan Kyuhyun sepertinya dalam karena masih berbekas di punggung tangan Siwon.

"Kau pantas digigit agar kau bangun dari pikiran anehmu itu!" seru Kyuhyun kesal karena Siwon terus saja meragukan dirinya. Terlebih lagi Siwon selalu saja mengambil kesimpulan sendiri tanpa mau bicara dulu dengannya.

"Itu bukan pikiran aneh Kyu! Aku seri… Mmpphtt…" Ucapan Siwon harus terhenti karena bibir dan lidahnya sudah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh Kyuhyun, yang semakin kesal dan tak sabar dengan sikap dan tuduhan-tuduhan dari Siwon. Dalam hati pemuda manis itu, dia merutuki kebodohan Siwon yang tak pernah mau mengkonfrontasinya secara langsung jika Kyuhyun berbuat salah. Namun lebih dari itu, Kyuhyun sendiri juga tahu dia bersalah. Salah karena terus saja membuat hati kekasihnya itu cemas, cemburu dan terluka setiap melihat dirinya dekat dengan lelaki lain.

Kyuhyun tersentak dari pikirannya sendiri ketika dia merasakan ciuman balasan dari Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri saat Siwon dengan penuh gairah memagut dan sesekali menggigit bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun luruh dalam ciuman panas itu. Beruntung tempat duduk mereka berada di pojok kedai ramen itu dan tubuh Siwon yang cukup besar dan bidang menutupi perbuatan mereka.

Selang beberapa menit, keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka di pasangan masing-masing. Tangan Siwon yang entah kapan sudah berada di pipi Kyuhyun masih menangkup wajah yang dirindukannya itu dengan lembut. Ibu jarinya membelai pipi gembil nan putih milik Kyuhyun sehingga si empunya merasa nyaman dan mendesakan pipinya lebih dekat lagi ke telapak tangan Siwon tersebut.

Keduanya lalu saling menatap mata masing-masing sampai akhirnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersenyum dan terkekeh bersama. Tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di leher Siwon menarik kembali kepala pemuda tinggi itu lalu dia menyatukan kening mereka sambil berbisik,

"Aku mencintaimu Siwonnie. Sangat." Aku Kyuhyun yang langsung dibalas oleh Siwon.

"Aku tahu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya

"Jangan pernah meragukan cintaku." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Hanya saja kali ini Siwon terdiam. Dia bahkan melepaskan dirinya dari Kyuhyun meski tangannya meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Siwon…"

"Aku ingin percaya Kyu, tapi…"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau harus dengar dulu penjelasanku. Aku dekat dengan semua lelaki itu karena aku ingin tahu semuanya tentangmu Wonnie." Jelas Kyuhyun cepat dan langsung memotong perkataan Siwon.

"Huh?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa semua lelaki yang kudekati adalah orang yang dekat denganmu. Eunhyuk hyung dan Yunho hyung, mereka adalah sahabatmu. Dongwook hyung, dia adalah sunbae yang kau kagumi. Teman-teman basketmu, mereka bahkan lebih sering memonopoli waktumu sehingga kau terkadang membatalkan janji kencan kita. Lalu Seunghyun hyung. Wonnie, dia kakakmu sendiri. Selain Kangin hyung, dia lah yang paling tahu tentangmu." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Siwon mencoba menelaah perkataan Kyuhyun dan jika diingat kembali, memang benar. Semua lelaki yang Kyuhyun dekati adalah orang-orang terdekatnya. Lalu Seunghyun hyung juga adalah kakak kandungnya yang tahu benar seperti apa dirinya karena Seunghyun lah yang terus menjaganya sejak Siwon masih kecil. Lebih daripada Kangin. Siwon mulai mengerti maksud Kyuhyun mendekati mereka, namun satu hal yang masih mengganjal dan itu adalah,

"Jika hanya ingin tahu semua tentangku, kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung saja kepadaku? Kita sudah cukup lama bersama, mengapa kau masih saja lebih memilih berbicara dengan orang lain daripada aku?! Dan, dan, kenapa kau hanya mendekati Seunghyun hyung? Kenapa Kangin hyung tidak?" tanya Siwon menuntut jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri membelalakan matanya ketika Siwon menyinggung nama Kangin.

"Apa kau mau melihatku berakhir di ruang gawat darurat karena berani dekat-dekat dengan calon suami Sungmin hyung yang terkenal ahli bela diri itu huh?! Kau sungguh pacar yang perhatian Siwonnie." Cibir Kyuhyun

_Benar juga sih_. Batin Siwon menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Sungmin memang manis dan baik. Tapi jangan sekali-kali menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya kalau masih ingin hidup. Membayangkan betapa mengerikannya seorang Lee Sungmin ketika marah langsung membuat bulu kuduk Siwon berdiri.

"Lalu untuk masalah kenapa aku tidak mau bertanya kepadamu, itu… itu…" Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya untuk bicara lagi. Siwon sedikit heran dengan wajah memerah Kyuhyun ditambah dengan enggannya Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan ucapannya sendiri.

"Apa?" desak Siwon tak sabar dengan lanjutan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku malu." Cicit Kyuhyun terlalu pelan sehingga Siwon tak mampu menangkap ucapannya.

"Huh?!"

"Aku malu." Ulang Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Namun Siwon tetap tidak mendengarnya. Well, Siwon memang 'sedikit' bermasalah dengan pendengarannya.

"Ya ampun Kyu, kau itu bicara lebih keras sedikit. Aku tidak dengar."

"AKU BILANG AKU MALU DASAR KUDA BODOH!" teriak Kyuhyun lantang sehingga hampir seluruh pengunjung kedai ramen tersebut menoleh ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Sssttt! Kyuhyun kau gila apa?! Kenapa kau berteriak?!" gerutu Siwon. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam ketika Siwon menyebutnya dengan kata 'gila'.

"Kau yang gila! Sebaiknya kau periksa telingamu ke dokter Siwonnie!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Oke, oke. _Calm down. Geez_!" tukas Siwon sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, menandakan dia tidak akan berbuat hal yang bisa mengobarkan amarah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Huft…" Kyuhyun mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping sambil bersedekap, masih kesal dengan tingkah Siwon yang sedikitnya membuat Kyuhyun seperti orang bodoh di dalam kedai ramen tersebut. Sedangkan Siwon, dia terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang cemberut. Baginya, Kyuhyun yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya itu tampak menggemaskan. Tapi Siwor sadar dengan perkataannya atau mungkin lebih tepat teriakannya tadi, dan Siwon menjadi semakin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Kau malu? Kau. Orang yang begitu bebas mengomentari apapun. Malu? Mengapa kau harus malu Kyu? Kau tahu kau bebas bertanya apapun. Terlebih lagi kepadaku."

"Hhh… Wonnie, aku tidak mungkin bertanya 'apa merek pakaian dalam yang kau pakai', 'apa kau dulunya kau _straight_ dan menyukai gadis seksi berdada besar?', 'kira-kira apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau teransang denganku ya?'. _Seriously Wonnie, did you expect me to ask that sort of questions directly to you?! No way in hell that I'm going to do that._"

"_Um… You just did actually_."

3

2

1

"_OH MY GOD_!" dan sekali lagi para pengunjung melihat ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kali ini tatapan mereka jelas tajam karena terganggu dengan pekikan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja kali ini Kyuhyun memang merasa dirinya sungguh bodoh.

Mengapa dia jadi menanyakan sesuatu yang sering dia tanyakan kepada semua orang terdekat Siwon? Apa gunanya Kyuhyun terus menerus mendekati mereka, membuat Siwon kerap kali merasa cemburu, membuat hubungannya hampir kandas ditengah jalan, demi mencari tahu segala hal tentang Siwon yang bersifat sangat pribadi, jika pada akhirnya dia mempermalukan diri sendiri seperti sekarang.

_Kau memang bodoh Cho Kyuhyun!_ Batin Kyuhyun memaki dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun sangat malu sehingga dia menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menolak menatap Siwon.

Sedangkan Siwon, meski dia tersenyum dan terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sekarang tersudut malu karena merasa dirinya bodoh, Siwon tahu bahwa dia juga bodoh. Bodoh, karena tak pernah bertanya langsung ketika hatinya diliputi keraguan dan kegundahan kala melihat Kyuhyun jalan dengan orang lain. Bodoh, karena tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sangat ingin mengerti tentang dirinya sampai harus melakukan tindakan itu. Bodoh, karena tidak bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai kekasihnya sendiri. Bukankah suatu hubungan itu seharusnya dilandasi dengan kepercayaan.

Siwon tersenyum lalu perlahan meraih tangan-tangan putih milik Kyuhyun. Dia membuka tangan yang menutupi wajah cantik kekasihnya tersebut. Begitu Siwon melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang masih memerah dia tersenyum lagi, akan tetapi Siwon tidak menduga jika dia melihat butiran kristal di sudut-sudut mata Kyuhyun. Bahkan ada beberapa yang sudah seenaknya melintasi pipi mulus nan putih Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun bersusah payah menghapusnya. Hanya saja mereka terlalu nakal dan terus mengalir membuat Kyuhyun frustasi dan membebaskan airmatanya mengalir dan dia mulai menangis.

"Oh baby…" lirih Siwon tak tega melihat Kyuhyun menangis seperti itu. Dia lalu mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun, membawa wajahnya ke dadanya, membiarkan Kyuhyun membasahi bajunya.

"Ak… aku sung…hiks… sungguh bodoh Won…Wonnie. A…hiks… aku… aku membuatmu sedih un… untuk hal seperti ini…hiks…"

"Hei, sudahlah. Aku juga sama bodohnya. Kita memang pasangan bodoh."

"Wonnie! Aku… hiks… Aku serius!"

"Aku juga baby. Aku yang bodoh karena terlalu cemburu melihatmu bersama mereka. Seharusnya aku tahu kau tak akan pernah berselingkuh." Ucap Siwon sembari terus memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam dan mendengarkan Siwon bicara. Dia tahu bahwa masih banyak yang ingin Siwon katakan.

"Aku yang seharusnya langsung mendatangimu, mengajakmu bicara untuk menghilangkan kecurigaanku. Tapi aku justru lari dan membuat susah."

"Ya, kau memang membuatku susah. Aku sampai hilang nafsu bermain game karena memikirkan dirimu yang terus marah kepadaku." Keluh Kyuhyun pelan. Dia sudah mulai tenang dan tidak menangis lagi. Namun Kyuhyun sudah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang dan punggung Siwon dengan erat seakan dia adalah seekor koala yang tak mau lepas dari pohon. Sedangkan Siwon, dia hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa dan mencium rambut Kyuhyun.

Siwon sadar bahwa dia begitu merindukan Kyuhyun dan semua yang ada pada dirinya. Siwon bersyukur bahwa semua kesalah pahaman ini dapat selesai dengan baik. Dia berharap dengan pengalaman ini, dia bisa lebih dewasa menyikapi masalah-masalah yang pasti akan datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Jika saat itu tiba, Siwon akan lebih berusaha terbuka dan sabar karena dia tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu baby. Sangat mencintaimu sampai aku tak mau kau lepas dariku." Ujar Siwon tulus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Wonnie. Maafkan aku selama ini." Balas Kyuhyun sama tulusnya dengan Siwon.

"Aku juga minta maaf sayang." ucap Siwon. Keduanya melepas pelukan mereka namun tidak dengan tangan mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling menggenggam tangan pasangan masing-masing. Bahkan Siwon sesekali mencium punggung tangan Kyuhyun. Keduanya menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang sudah terputus beberapa waktu yang lalu sampai Kyuhyun membuka kembali mulutnya.

"Jadi…" ucap Kyuhyun tak tuntas. Dia menatap Siwon terlebih dahulu seakan meminta kepastian bahwa dia boleh meneruskan ucapannya. Siwon mengangkat salah satunya alisnya, sedikit heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seolah tak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Kita tidak jadi putus bukan?!" sahut Kyuhyun ingin memastikan kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lekat sebelum salah satu tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun menyetil dahi Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak baby. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk siapa pun juga. Kau milikku Cho Kyuhyun." Tegas Siwon serius. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya yang dia tahan sejak dia menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Kyuhyun dapat berlega hati bahwa hubungannya dengan Siwon masih seperti dulu.

"Aku tahu kuda bodoh dank au juga milikku. Awas kalau aku melihatmu dengan wanita atau uke lain. Kupastikan kau tidak akan punya keturunan lagi Choi Siwon." Ancam Kyuhyun dan membalas sentilan Siwon tepat di dahi Siwon. Siwon mencubit hidung Kyuhyun gemas dan keduanya tertawa lepas.

"Oh ya, Kyu. Tadi rasanya aku ingat kau bilang seperti ini. Kira-kira apa yang harus kau, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, lakukan agar aku, Choi Siwon-ssi, teransang denganmu? Rasanya telingaku mendengar kau bicara seperti itu tadi." Goda Siwon sambil menyeringai mesum. Kyuhyun membulatkan mata indahnya mendengar perkataan Siwon tadi.

_Mati aku. Kenapa untuk soal begitu, telinganya tajam sekali?! Dasar kuda mesum!_ Batin Kyuhyun menggerutu ketika matanya melihat raut wajah dan seringai mesum milik seorang Choi Siwon. Sementara yang disebut si kuda mesum itu mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Kyuhyun lalu membisikkan,

"Tempatmu apa tempatku baby Kyu?" tanya Siwon sambil memamerkan seringainya lagi yang mirip serigala kelaparan itu. Ah, ralat. Mirip serigala yang ingin mencari pasangannya itu. Oh, Kyuhyun… Kami turut berduka untuk bagian tubuhmu yang akan terasa sangat sakit.

"_Help_…"

**END**


End file.
